


Little Mistakes

by Missy



Category: Beautiful Trauma - P!nk (Music Video)
Genre: Chore Fails, Domestic Fails, Double Drabble, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Vignette, a night on the town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Ginger's dinner plans go awry and Fred comes to the rescue.





	Little Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



The roast is made of charcoal tonight. Oh, darn. They thought they were paying attention to the directions but somehow they’d put it in at 480 degrees instead of four hundred. They’d gotten wrapped up in dressing up for the evening in their brand-new tuxedo, carefully hand-hemmed with halting stitches.

They are fully dressed for an occasion that might not be happening, now that dinner is down the tubes. Oh well. They’d call for Chinese and try to make it look homemade.

Fred comes through the door in a beautiful day dress just as they pick up the phone, speckled with bright green flowers and accessorized with a pearl necklace. He looks at Ginger’s suit and their burned dinner and shrugs. “Forget it – let’s go out and get drunk at the club tonight instead. Hey, maybe we could talk to that girl with the leather pants if she’s in – Anita, right? – and see if she’ll come home with us.”

Ginger beams. Fred understands; of course he does. They gives Fred a salute, the cuff of their jacket sleeve flopping free of the stitches they’d so laboriously sewn that morning, and go to dig out their wallet for the cab ride.


End file.
